


Captivated

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: For some unknown reason, Dee is completely captivated by his partner.





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, There's just something about Ryo that Dee finds irresistibly intriguing,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Up to Vol. 5.

There's just something about Ryo that Dee finds irresistibly intriguing. He’s not used to getting so hung up on someone, especially not on such short acquaintance, but there it is. Right from the start Ryo has just proved irresistible.

At first Dee had thought it was just the usual lust he felt for anyone attractive. Often that went away once he got to know someone and discovered that although he was physically attracted to them, he didn’t actually like them very much. Other times, dating them for a few weeks cured him of the lust and the relationship generally fizzled out after that. Ryo is a different story though.

Maybe it’s because his new partner is playing hard to get, although that isn’t strictly true. It isn’t a game to Ryo, he isn’t deliberately being a tease, he just genuinely doesn’t seem to realise how turned on Dee gets just by being near him. Then too, Ryo is so deep in denial about his sexuality that trying to get him to admit he feels anything for Dee beyond friendship is probably an exercise in futility.

That isn’t going to keep Dee from trying though, because beyond Ryo’s good looks and gentle nature, there is something about him that draws Dee to him like a magnet. Dee knows now that he doesn’t just want to sleep with his partner, satisfy the itch with a few rounds of very enjoyable sex. He wants to BE with Ryo, no matter what, through bad times as well as good. Ryo is all he wants, now and forever, and the reason he feels that way doesn’t matter anymore. Dee doesn’t care if he never discovers what it is about his partner that has captivated him so completely; he just knows that he won’t rest until he makes Ryo his.

The End


End file.
